<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾晴】【双性转】午后的比利提斯 by AsunaMori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310251">【艾晴】【双性转】午后的比利提斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori'>AsunaMori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，雷者慎入！！！</p><p>女画家x小女仆，群里po过的脑洞，匆匆忙忙试写了一哈</p><p>标题来源为《比利提斯之歌》，灵感来源于中森明菜的b面曲BLITIS 很好听的昭和jpop哟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L-elf/Tokishima Haruto, 艾/晴, 艾时, 艾晴</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾晴】【双性转】午后的比利提斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人们都说，她要是笑一笑必会令日月失色。</p><p>当然，说这些话的人都不曾见过她的笑容。哪怕能捕捉住那副颠倒众生的绝世容颜上流露出的一点点笑意，蛊惑人的说辞可能就不会过于夸张且神秘了。毕竟她也不过是个抵挡不了生老病死的凡人，这幅尊容也许还能再受追捧个十余年——或许更短——当岁月刻下无法逆转的印记时，再固执的追求者也将离去。</p><p>看破这一普世道理的她早早将自己关进了线条和色彩的世界，对活着的人和世事喧嚣丧失兴趣。这并不意味她当真闭门不出。于艺术家而言，必要的社交和应酬是维生的根本。指摘不出其缺点的好事者揣测，如今她频繁现身定是因为入不敷出。但有谁——尤其是那些举足轻重的——会在乎呢？即便那双摄人心魂的美目不曾施舍他们半分关注，光是呼吸着同一屋檐下的空气都心神荡漾。</p><p>那一幅幅在水晶吊灯下交相辉映的惊世佳作，描绘着他们无法理解的情感与世界。或许正是因为无法理解，才会使世人趋之若鹜。纵使知晓了这一滑稽的本质，她却连讥笑的闲情都荡然无存。要是顺着她的视线望去，你却找不到任何特别的景致。</p><p> </p><p>角落，是整个大厅里最卑微最贫穷的来客都不愿踏入的阴影，善意和恶意的盲点，天使与恶魔的休战地。屈尊假扮老妪的阿弗罗狄特纺织隐蔽。</p><p>隐蔽下，是可以亲吻比利提斯的地方。</p><p> </p><p>今夜月光清冽如泉，不如睁开眼让枕边的她印入你的眼和心底，多少次都不嫌够：肌肤如象牙，脸颊如娇花，长发如海藻，弯眉如新月，胸脯如嫩桃……任何词汇和笔触都无法描绘每一刻都在不断生长的魅惑。</p><p>她闭着眼装睡，呼吸声却说不了谎。与其不识情趣地拆穿她，不如索性听凭爱欲的驱使，在她心口落下绵绵情意。</p><p>然后她会睁开双眼，展开双臂依恋地拥住你，正如同你拥住她。</p><p>瞬间孕育出永恒，在浩淼宇宙中开出一朵永不凋谢的玫瑰。</p><p> “我还是得回去那里，他们等我好久了。”那里，隔着蔚海与长空，白日与黑夜。风筝线禁不起风暴的揪扯，她牵不住她。</p><p>永恒被瞬间瓦解，玫瑰凋零。</p><p> </p><p>《晨雾》</p><p>“这幅画真是令人浮想联翩啊！恨不得立马找出这样的女子。”</p><p>暴发户穿着的男子直白且敏锐。其身旁的名流们纷纷嗤之以鼻，不知是因为厌恶那股自己暗地里垂涎不已的铜臭味，还是蔑视他那不假思索吐露欲望的直率。</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”能遇到领会其中真意的观众实属庆幸。</p><p>但她绝不会告诉任何人，乳白色晨雾中的少女有着爱人的胴体。</p><p>隐蔽其存在的雾气是她的私心，而照亮她的晨曦则是她的欲望——</p><p>快来找我吧。</p><p> </p><p>“你喝酒了？”</p><p>“您怎么不跳舞了？”醺红的脸颊上粘着乌黑卷曲的发丝，双眼闪着动情时的水光。</p><p>可不能让男人们瞧见她这幅模样。她拉着她迅速穿过裙摆飞扬的舞池，甩开混杂着香水和汗味的人群。唯有回到仅能容纳二人的小天地，她们才能坦诚相对。</p><p>醉意未散的少女说着颠三倒四的胡话。而后又一头栽进她怀中，撒娇般磨蹭着。</p><p>“你说……我是你的……”</p><p>“所以，你也是我的。”</p><p>那个居心叵测的男人定是故意灌了她不少酒，看来不得不想办法处理掉。</p><p>但是在那之前，不妨春宵一度。</p><p>第二天她没能像往常一样比自己早起，看来真不能让她沾酒。</p><p>为表警示，又不失身为艺术家的情趣，她扭开一管口红，在昏睡的少女的腰间留下惩戒。等她醒来后，必定会看见自己的劝诫——</p><p>可以喝酒，但只能在我面前。</p><p> </p><p>《初学者》</p><p>画如其名，轮廓的笔触稚嫩，却有着梦幻般的配色。</p><p>“这是您刚学画时的作品吗？”一名年轻人小心翼翼道。</p><p>画家摇了摇头。</p><p>刚学画时的自己也不曾勾勒出这般生涩的线条，却也调不出如此别具一格的色彩。</p><p>“我知道了！这应该是您把小时候的画重新加工后的作品吧。”一名仍不死心的追求者夸夸其谈，向众人极力炫耀着对画家艾尔芙生平的了解。</p><p>连她的真名都不知道的家伙，有时难得警觉。</p><p>这幅作品的确是重新加工过的，不过加工之前的杰作并非出于她之手。</p><p> </p><p>她板着小脸认真的样子令人无比怜爱，不禁在她肩头烙上一个吻。</p><p>她的反应真是可爱，炭笔都抓不住了。</p><p>“我……还是画不好……”</p><p>这不重要，重要的是由她落笔。尽管不能在世人面前大声宣告这份幸福，至少要在画布上留下结合的证据。</p><p>“好不好得由我说了算。”</p><p>话落，双臂环住少女纤细的腰身，呼吸间尽是她甜腻的体香。</p><p> </p><p>《芭蕾舞者》</p><p>“记得你过去公然拒绝过一位大人物的邀请，”雍容华贵又老式的贵妇人优雅地摇着羽扇道，“他不过是想拜托你为他的女儿作画，却被你弄得下不了台呢。”</p><p>“我不习惯依照他人的意思创作，那样会打乱我的节奏。”女画家走上前，手指擦拭掉不知从哪落在画框上的一点灰尘。</p><p>“那位大人的女儿也学了几年芭蕾舞，和这画上的模特有什么区别？”贵妇人依旧不依不饶。</p><p>“区别很大呢，夫人，”艾尔芙颔首低声答道，“这位模特压根就没学过芭蕾。”</p><p> </p><p>百货商店的店员们送来一盒盒衣装，进进出出惹得自己都烦了。稍后要逐一试穿上身的晴子则一声不吭，不厌其烦半跪着整理被女主人弄乱的衣料。</p><p>“这件。”画家从中挑出一条白纱舞裙。</p><p>“我……没学过芭蕾……”水光润泽的眼眸闪过一丝慌乱。</p><p>“穿上，我教你摆姿势。”</p><p>晴子的忍耐力很高，这一点令她很满意。然而再有毅力的模特也敌不过定格姿势带来的酸痛，优美的姿态难免走形。</p><p>于是她放下画笔走上前来。</p><p>“肩膀放松。”画家的双手落在少女单薄的两肩。</p><p>“背挺直。”沿着脊柱下移抚上裸露的背部。她的心跳很快。</p><p>“抬头。”手指轻轻挑起她轮廓分明却不失柔和的下颚。</p><p>“收腹。”掌心贴合上平坦温热的小腹。</p><p>少女在颤抖，一阵微风就能将其击倒。</p><p>于是她在耳边低语：“明天，我打算画比利提斯。”</p><p>温热的气息扑向少女耳畔之时，像是抽走了所有气力，瘫软在身后人的怀中。</p><p>那是一切的开端。</p><p> </p><p>“你在看什么？”</p><p>少女慌忙将手中的书藏进裙摆，却明显晚了一步。在女主人威严的目光下，她只得乖乖交出来。</p><p>“这可不是女孩子该看的书。”封面上的标题暴露了其内容的不得体。</p><p>“您看过？”从不多嘴的新女仆脱口而出。</p><p>她望着面前局促不安的少女，才发现那双明亮的瞳眸，那里倒映着四季与星辰。</p><p>“不要让客人们看见这本书。”</p><p>少女用力点了点头，小心地收起那本诗集——</p><p>《比利提斯之歌》。</p><p> </p><p>越过重重人海，只有露台才能提供新鲜空气和片刻宁静，除非有人打扰——</p><p>“很久不见你身边的那个孩子。”</p><p>——若是友人则另当别论。</p><p>“她找到了家人，回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个孩子是在码头上走丢的，会说一点我们的语言，”友人指着身旁衣着简朴体格瘦小的女孩说道，“你知道，亚洲女人最吃苦耐劳了。她年纪也小，没什么心眼。”</p><p>艾尔芙长叹一气，抚额道：“这就是你说的最佳人选？”</p><p>“当然，毕竟当地都流传开了，说是宁可去济贫院也不要到你这儿当女仆。”</p><p>“那是她们要么太懒，要么太吵了。”</p><p>“喏，这不正合你意。”</p><p>先不说语言是否相通，这个孩子不可能永远不去找回自己的家人吧。</p><p>“反正你也正缺人手，日后找到了更合心意的再换吧。”</p><p> </p><p>我怎么能安睡？我怎么能躺下？今晚，整张床上，我的手找不到她温暖的手。</p><p>我不敢走进家里空荡荡的房间。我不敢再打开门扉。我不敢再睁开眼眸。</p><p>——《比利提斯之歌》之《孤寂》</p><p> </p><p>筵席至黎明方散，又度过了一个不再死寂的夜晚，睡神踏着拂晓的红霞到访。</p><p>午后，它说，我预感比利提斯午后才会到。</p><p>“不好意思，让你久等了。”</p><p>她的容貌印入眼帘之时，深红之花再度绽放。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>